Into the Mind of a Killer
by mangahottie740
Summary: Sango is nine months pregnant and is Naraku's prisoner. She is thought dead to all she knows, which makes them vulnerable to Naraku's evil plans. Sango must make the hardest decision of her life; she has to choose between the two people she loves most.
1. Enter Naraku

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. The most I own are the mangas. All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**WARNING! If you have not read I Think She is the One I suggest that you read it now before you read this. Thanks to all of the people who decided to review. THIS IS A SEQUEL! Any reviews, constructive critisms, and ideas are welcome. I don't have any ideas for Sesshomaru in my story, so that could be a major help, you'll get credit. **

* * *

**Into the Mind of a Killer:**

**Chapter One: Enter Naraku**

_Mount Hakurei..._

The walls were dank and dark. The stone on them glistened in the dim light that was cast by the light of the candles that were placed on stone ledges all around. Shadow flickered along the walls.

Naraku sat and looked up at Sango. She was bound to the wall with thick leather straps, and she was gagged with a large rag. He got up and walked over to the demon slayer, looking at the tears that ran down her face. He grinned evilly.

"Now, there's no need to cry, my dear Sango. You will come in handy. Just wait for it..."

_8 months later... _

Sango was still strapped to the wall, the bonds loosening on her to help her large belly fit in. She constantly had aches and pains that meant only one thing. Sango was pregnant. She didn't have a clue what Naraku wanted her for. All she knew was that Naraku had kept her in this dark cave for eight months with no vision of the outside world. She had been let off the wall at moments when she ate or went to the bathroom.

Sango was very scared. Naraku hadn't told her anything. He had not told her his plans for her. She figured that was a good thing, though. She didn't want to have a thing to do with him. She missed Inuyasha very dearly. She knew he thought that she was dead. He could have moved on by now. Their love was now only a thing of the past.

She hadn't seen his face in eight months, but the parting present he had left her with was a constant reminder of it, and it brought pain both physically and emotionally to her. It made her think of all the good times she had spent with the loving half-demon, and the long quest that she had ventured on to gain his love. But now all of that was useless. She was a tool to Naraku, she was under his control and every desire he wished he could get from her.

Not only did she miss Inuyasha, but she missed Kirara. Her playful buddy had always been there for her and she really wanted her now. She wanted to feel her soft fur and feel the warmth of her at nights. Often tears fell down on the hard, cold floor made of stone out of missing her and Inuyasha.

Her dreams were filled with visions of happy times with Inuyasha. She dreamed of their life together as a happy couple, spending every day with adventure and every night with serene blissfulness. But that would never happen.

However, none of this bothered her as much as another disturbing thought. What if Inuyasha had forgotten about her? What if she was just a memory to him and nothing else? She didn't like to think like that. She hoped that Inuyasha still loved her and cherished her. She hoped he hadn't moved on. She would escape one day, she resolved on that. And when she did she would find her man and she would destroy Naraku with him.

She felt bad about being useless. She seen Naraku send out the Saimyosho and other countless demons and she couldn't warn anyone about it. There was no way she could stop the demons from finding their prey. She felt like an object, completely and utterly useless to the world around her.

She knew that Naraku was taunting her. He was doing everything right in front of her, just to make her feel this way. But he didn't give out any of his major plans to her, he was to bright for that. She knew how much he loved to see her mad. He would laugh at her distraught form, the baboon costume shaking under the force.

She clenched her fists in anger as she watched the monsterous figure stand up, looking into her direction. He was doing it again. With a flick of his hand the Saimyosho flew forward, and out of the room, through a passage and out of the cave. He grinned at her, the red glint of his eye making it obvious of what he was doing. She felt the hairs on her neck bristle, as they would on a cat.

How she hated him! She just wished he'd die. There could be no possible way for him to win now that the Shikon Jewel Shard was gone right? How could he even hope to obtain power? She hoped there was not another way. She didn't want anyone in danger.

Suprisingly, and for the first time that she'd seen, Naraku walked out of the room. She had never seen him do this, never. He had always sat in the dank darkness in silence. Why would he leave her alone like that?

She looked around. Of course, she wasn't alone. In the corner sat Kanna, the mirror held chest-high. She didn't know what creeped her out so much about the little white-haired demon girl, but she had always had a very bad feeling about her. Kanna would report to Naraku anything that went wrong. She was out of luck. She was still trapped.

* * *

_Flashback_...

A thick pink mist swam whispily through the air, bathing the delicate night with a luminous glow. It settled on the gravestones, and over the bones that littered the desolate land. Nothing was heard except for the crunch of two feet over the fragile bones. The stench of death polluted the air.

An odd hunched-back figure, cloaked in pink and white stood on a bare patch of land, looking into a boiling pot, which dispelled the luminous mist that surrounded the land. She straightened up as she heard a noise behind her, quickly turning around.

"You're here," she said moderately, looking through the whisps of haze towards another figure. "So you heeded my warning." The figure came closer, making his figures clear enough to distinguish.

There was not much to see except for the white baboon costume and the hollow black eyes that were set apart from each other. Naraku made a grunting noise.

"Don't flatter yourself. This is just a precaution." The hollow eyes bored deep into the woman's, who was obviously a seer of some sort.

"Do you remember what I said?" The whispering of the dead trees seemed to stop at her statement. All was deadly silent as Naraku grunted again.

"Of course I do." A hint of annoyance was in his voice. "Something about a fang." The seer shook her head wisely.

"Just as I thought. You didn't hear everything I said. You need to acquire the fang of the Dog General." Naraku looked at her hatefully.

"Stop beating around the bush, hag. How do I acquire this fang?" He stood unmoving as the witch turned back around and stirred the contents of her cauldron. Ladling some out and putting it in a small vial she turned back to Naraku.

"For starters you'll need this. It is the combination of demon souls and demonic prayer beads. They were melted down and they simmered all day." Naraku nodded.

"And what exactly will this formula do?" He took the vial from the aged seer. Fingering the closed top he smirked maliciously at her.

"The formula will melt down the swords that were created by the Demon Dog General: the Tetsusaiga, and the Tenseiga. You will need both fangs, and I should say that the Tetsusaiga will be easier to get. Find Inuyasha, come back if you need help." And with that the seer faded away, as if by some unknown magic that only she knew.

_End flashback_

Naraku felt the cold air around him. He would find the seer, and from her he would obtain the whereabouts of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. His smirk was wide as he set out.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was short but I wanted the first chapter to be a bit shorter so to give like a little intro. Did it kind of seem rushed? Well, that was the first chapter of Into the Mind of a Killer. I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you decide to read chapter two when it is posted. Special thanks to anyone who sticks all the way through!**


	2. Memories

Into the Mind of a Killer

By: Mangahottie740

Chapter Two: Memories

Inuyasha sighed as he brushed his long hair backwards with a rough hand. A cool breeze ruffled the leaves in the trees, causing some to fall out and spiral into the slow-moving river, in which Inuyasha's feet where dangling in. He could smell the fresh scent of spring, the blossoming lilacs, the pollen-filled smell of dandelions, and the warm currents of air that were drifting towards him. The sweet sounds of calling birds filtered through his ears, and he forced a slow smile onto his face.

It had been nine months since Sango died. _Nine whole months and he still hadn't completely gotten over her._ He still remembered her calming scent, lavender soap mixed with the fresh smell of clean river water. The way her hair billowed gently in the wind. Her soft hands...

Inuyasha snapped out of his trance when he heard a snap behind him. He took in the situation at a glance, it was just Kagome.

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome said cheerily, "I figured I'd find you here." Inuyasha cursed himself inwardly, he was so predictable these days.

"Heh, what brings you out here?" he asked, taking his feet out of the water with slight reluctance. He stood up, brushing the grass debris and dirt off of his hanyou robe. He looked up at the westering sun, surprised at the amount of time he had spent at the river, a place where he and Sango had frequently come. "It's getting late."

"Yes, that's why I've come to get you. Kaede has dinner prepared already, I don't know if you're hungry or not..." her voice trailed off, getting lost amidst the slight ruffle of wind. He grunted.

"Sure, I'll come."

* * *

The sky was a navy blue color by the time Inuyasha and Kagome arrived back at Kaede's hut. The first bright stars began showing in the sky, and a thin sliver of moon peaked around wispy clouds. Miroku, Kaede, Kirara, and Shippo were all seated around a blazing fire, sipping steaming, thin soup.

Inuyasha accepted a bowl from Kaede, and he filled it with silence. He sat the bowl in front of him, but he made no sign of eating. He was too far off in thought.

His thoughts were of the last night him and Sango had spent together, how they had basked in the ectasy of love! But that was over now. Never again would the warmth of her skin fall prey to his touch.

He sighed silently. He knew he should let all of that go, and not live in the past. He knew he should concentrate on living.

_But it was just too hard._

All of his thoughts drifted back to the raven-haired demonslayer. He thought of her constantly, she was his first true love; he would never forget her.

"Inuyasha," Kaede said for the third time. Inuyasha's head swivelled around, the warm feeling of blissful memories dissipating from his mind. He tried to grasp them back, but they were just too fast. "Eat your soup, it's going to get cold."

He ate slowly, he didn't feel very hungry. Finishing what was left in the bowl he uttered a quick thanks and walked into the hut.

He could feel a slight temperature change as he entered, and a sudden warm quickly enveloped him. He walked over to a corner, sitting in his most comfortable sleeping position. He placed his head on the top of his knees, and slowly fell into dreamland.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Sango called amidst laughter. "Come on, we're going to be late." Inuyasha returned the smile. He caught up with the young woman.

"Who cares?" he asked, embracing her, "I enjoy spending time with you." Sango giggled and let him enter her mouth in a loving kiss. Sango kissed back passionately, closing her eyes in blissfulness. Inuyasha ran his fingers through her silky hair...

He quickly pulled back. A blackness covered Sango and she disappeared. The wind tunnel had taken her! Inuyasha called her name but it was no use. Sango was gone.

_Gone, gone, gone..._

Inuyasha awoke with a start. Sweat poured down his face, meeting up with the other droplets that had completely drenched his clothes. He rose instinctively and walked out into the cool night air.

The breeze chilled him to the bone. Shivering slighly, he made his way to the river. He didn't even have to look as he walked, this was a path he had traveled many times as of late.

There was no sound to be heard except for the pounding of the river. The water rushed it's way over rocks, and whistled in and out of hollows cut into the bank. The moon was almost completely obscured by misty tendrils of clouds. As he was accustomed to, Inuyasha dipped his feet into the refreshing river water. He was startled to hear a voice behind him.

"You know, Inuyasha," said Miroku, who had apparently appeared from behind him. "You can't dwell on the past forever. You've got to move on." Inuyasha briefly wondered how Miroku had known what he was thinking, but put it aside as a lucky guess.

"Why are you here?" he asked angrily. "No one invited you." Miroku smirked, but Inuyasha couldn't see it in the darkness.

"I didn't realize this was a party Inuyasha," Miroku shot back. "And besides, you need help."There was silence for a few moments. Inuyasha scowled.

"Need help? I'm not the one nosing around in other peoples business. I can spend my life whatever way I want to," Inuyasha retorted sourly. Miroku lost his smirk, his face suddenly becoming more serious.

"Even if your happiness is at stake?" Inuyasha started, agasp. He hadn't expected that. Miroku continued. "You're not hiding it from anyone Inuyasha. We know you loved Sango but it's time to get over her. It has been eight months..." Inuyasha snatched his head around to face Miroku, glad that the darkness masked the tears that fell down his face.

"_Loved? Loved? _There is no_ loved!_ I still _love_ her! It's not that easy to get over someone like that! Everyone I've ever _loved_ has gone from me. Kikyo, Sango... how much more can one person bare? So don't tell me to get over it when you have no idea what it's like to be in my shoes!" Miroku instantly felt bad for what he said.

"Inuyasha... that's not what I me-" But Inuyasha cut him off.

"Just go away, Miroku."

A plethora of feelings descended upon Inuyasha. He was mad, sad, confused, dazed, and spiteful. How could Miroku say that? Who was he to govern how he spent his life? He didn't know how hard it was for him! He didn't know how bad if felt to be ripped apart from the one you love! He wiped his arm across his eyes, brushing away the tears, the words of the perverted monk still ringing in his ears.

_"...It's time to get over her..."_

* * *

Kagome awoke to find that everyone else was already up. A warm fire blazed outside, and a thick aroma found it's way in. Kagome sniffed it hungrily, throwing open the thatch door with ease. Kaede looked up from her task.

"Good morning, Kagome," she said, stirring the contents of a large metal pot. Kagome smiled at the elderly priestess, sitting down beside her.

"Good morning Kaede. That porridge smells good. Hey, have you seen Inuyasha anywhere?" she added, looking around for the missing half-demon. Kaede shook her head slowly.

"Nay, child. I haven't seen hair nor hide of him. Though I bet I can give you a good guess as to where he is at." Kagome understood.

"He really does miss her, doesn't he? It hurts me to see him like that." Kaede nodded sagely.

"Aye, it really is rather sad. I can only imagine how he feels." She took in what the priestess had said. Kagome stood up, running off to where she knew Inuyasha would be.

"I'm going to go find him and see if anything's wrong, Inuyasha never misses breakfast!" A few moments later the only thing left was the sound of pounding feet and a receding dust trail.

* * *

Kagome arrived at the clearing, her feet slowing to a halt. She was surprised to see that he was not there. She seen the indention where he had sat on the riverbank, and footsteps leading along the shore in the opposite direction from which she had arrived.

"I wonder where he went," she whispered to herself, walking towards the footprints. They led as far as the eye could see, stretching across the long expanse of the river. Kagome heaved a sigh, and walked off after them.

The footprints all led in a single direction, never turning or wavering. She had been walking for about fifteen minutes, and was beginning to feel tired. Then, with a bit of relief, the tracks came to a halt.

They stopped at the base of a tree, obviously Inuyasha had climbed up into it. A green background of rolling hills rose behind the tree. She glanced up to find him sleeping. She didn't want to disturb his peace, but decided it could be awhile until he woke up. She called out his name.

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes, catching sight of Kagome on the ground. She was calling his name. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he took stock of his surroundings. In a flash of memory it all came back to him: the fight with Miroku, the seething angriness afterward, and the walk he had taken to shake off his feelings. He must have been tired...

"Come on, Inuyasha, breakfast will be done by the time we get back." He climbed out of the tree and walked over to Kagome. They took off together on the riverbank path.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, "Why were you all the way out here?" Inuyasha knew the question was inevitable. He thought a moment before answering.

"It's not important," he said finally. "I just needed some time to think." He waited for Kagome to ask him 'about what' but it never came. Instead she walked along in silence. The serene water pounded gently against the weathered bank, casting a calm effect on the two people.

Inuyasha managed a small smile- it wasn't all too bad. He _did_ have people that cared about him and his safety. He _did_ have friends that would always love him. His smile quickly turned into a dark scowl as he thought of Miroku, which in turn soon passed. Miroku had only tried to help.

* * *

Mid-noon found Inuyasha jumping in the Bone-eaters Well, into a mysterious future time. A hazy purple light enveloped him as the worlds suddenly changed. Soon he was standing at the Higurashi Shrine, where a bright and peaceful day held all in it's grasp.

Mrs. Higurashi greeted them at the front door, ushering in them with a smile. She shut the door behind them quickly, trapping the sweet cold air in the house. Bouyo jumped down from Grandpa's lap, silently making his way over to Kagome and Inuyasha. He purred, weaving in and out of their legs. Inuyasha moved him aside gently and followed after Kagome to her bedroom.

Inuyasha shifted his weight on Kagome's bed, heaving a huge sigh. "Kagome, what is it you want to show me? How long is this going to take?" Kagome didn't answer for a few moments. After a minute or two, she turned around to face Inuyasha.

"You can look now," she said in a sing-song voice. Inuyasha looked, tilting his head in confusion. In front of him sat a thick volume. It had new black binding that glimmered faintly in the bright light filtering in from the open window. It was entitled, "Friends."

"What is it?" Kagome handed the volume to him.

"It's a picture album," she said reassuringly.

"Picture?" he asked, confused. Kagome smiled.

"Remember when I made all of you stand in a group and I snapped that flashy-thing?" Kagome said. Inuyasha thought back, recalling the instant in question.

"Yes, but what has that got to do with anything?" he asked impatiently.

"That thing was a camera. It takes pictures of people. They're in here." She indicated the volume. Inuyasha opened it, looking at the brightly colored photo inside. He was there an impatient look on his face, Shippo on his shoulder, Miroku beside him, and beside the monk... _Sango_.

Sango... her ebony hair falling in beautiful locks down her back. The smile on her face... very charming. He flipped through looking at the many pictures. These had been taken before him and Sango had gotten together.

Inuyasha jumped when he felt Kagome grab his hand. He looked up into her eyes. "I know how much you miss her, Inuyasha." Inuyasha was almost speechless with gratitude.

"Thank you," he said at last.

* * *

The smile fixed on the half-demon's face was one of pure joy and happiness. It wasn't the delicious supper he had prepared, nor the comfortable night air that put it on his face, it was the large photo album in his hands, the thing that held many precious memories of times long gone. He shut it as he reached the last picture, leaning his head on the wall of the hut. Closing his eyes, he fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter Two is done!! Finally... I would like to thank Sesshystalker1 for reviewing for chapter 1. **

**This chapter was originally supposed to be super long, but I just didn't know how I could extend it. When I first wrote it it was going to be about Sesshomaru, but I couldn't think of any ideas for him.**

**I tried to give Inuyasha a little character depth for this story, sorry if he seemed a little OOC. I'm trying to focus more on characters than surroundings, because I noticed that a lot of detail was added to the surroundings in I Think She is the One.**

**Sorry if you hated this chapter, and I'm glad if you liked it. Any ideas, reviews, constructive criticism, etc. are accepted. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
